Sindri
= Sindri = Sindri was one of the twelve generals created by the Director to reunite the scattered peoples of Earth. His company was re-named the Storm Giants in his honour. As with all the Generals, Sindri had an interesting quality unique to himself, for him this was the unique ability to be perpetual, making him essentially immortal. Sindri was able to regenerate fully from any injury, including a death that would vaporize him completely. This ability was unknown to him until the Palamedes Insurrection, and during the Nomad war, he gained a reputation for his empathy towards average humans as well as his craftsmanship abilities. History Youth When the generals were taken from the Directors laboratory, Sindri was taken to Stockholm as an infant and was soon placed in a small settlement outside the city Marieberg with the blacksmith, Hugo. Hugo raised Sindri, and the young general considered him his father. The people were astounded by this child, for within the space of three years, he was stronger and bigger than any man. In addition to his massive physical size, he was the quickest mind, and the greatest blacksmith anyone knew of. Indeed, it was not long before Sindri himself was teaching forging techniques to the people that had not yet been discovered. Marieberg The people of Marienburg were frequently raided by bandits. They were so used to this common occurrence, that each person in town had developed their hiding place to avoid capture. When the bandits raided again in Sindri’s fourth year, the general refused to hide and instead stood out in the centre of the settlement, his two smithing hammers crossed over his shoulders. The people of Sindri’s town were so inspired by his example that they joined him and prepared to defend their town. With a general leading the defence, the people of the town decisively defeated the bandits. In celebration of the general's victory over the bandits, a tournament was decided to be held. Unexpectedly, a stranger arrived in the middle of the festivities, of pale complexion and wearing outlandish clothing, the stranger asked only to be allowed to compete. When he announced that he could beat anyone in the town, the people laughed at this outlander. Who could possibly beat Sindri in any feat of intellect, strength, craftsmanship or endurance? Nonetheless, Sindri and the stranger wagered that whoever lost the tournament would forever serve the victor. Lasting 8 days, the contest included many tests of strength and endurance such as the anvil lift (in which the two held anvils above their heads for a half-day before the contest was called a tie). The number of contests is unimportant, however, by the end of day 8, Sindri and the stranger were tied. In the final event, both contestants were given 24 hours to construct a weapon, before using the weapon to hunt down and slay the largest creature they could find. Climbing a high mountain, the two each went out to find a drake. Sindri quickly found and killed a very large drake. However, on his way back, the mountain he was standing on - which coincidentally was a volcano - erupted, casting Sindri over a cliff. Hanging for dear life over the precipice, Sindri was determined to hang on to his massive drake. Thus, he found himself hanging by one hand from a cliff with his other hand clutching the tail of his drake. Hanging there for hours, Sindri’s strength eventually ebbed away until he knew he must decide between the drake and his life. At that moment, however, the stranger arrived, carrying his own drake. Even from the edge of the cliff, the general could tell that the outlander's drake was indeed bigger. Seeing Sindri in distress, the stranger acted quickly, tossing his drake into a lava flow that separated them and using it as a bridge to cross to the Primarch. After hoisting Sindri out of his mortal predicament, the stranger walked with him back to town, leaving his own drake to burn in the river of molten rock. Though the Outlander's Drake had been superior in size, he had thrown it away to save Sindri, and when he returned to town with the general empty-handed, Sindri was declared the victor. To the amazement of his people however, Sindri kneeled before the stranger and said that any man who would value life over pride was worthy of his service. At this moment, the Outlander cast off his illusionary disguise and revealed himself to be the Director. Thus it was that the general, Sindri and the Generals were reunited. Palamedes Insurrection Sindri was present alongside Gauche at the Bucharest Mobilisation Massacre. During the battle, the majority of the Storm Giants company was killed by missiles fired from the Steel Brethrens. Due to his Perpetual regeneration abilities, Sindri survived the explosion but found himself surrounded by hundreds of warriors from the Storm Giants. Fighting to what he thought was his death, Sindri was stabbed, shot and bludgeoned in unconsciousness. Seeing a chance to torment his brother, Ishtar took Sindri prisoner. The General of the Exquisite Host spent the next several months trying to both break Sindri's spirit and trying to kill him. Ishtar personally cut Sindri's head off, ripped out his throat with a fork, stabbed him through the chest and tore him limb from limb. Separately he had Sindri eviscerated, shot with hundreds of guns at close range, left in the venting shaft of an engine and even thrown in empty space completely naked. Each time Sindri died his body would regenerate completely, leaving Ishtar furious. Eventually, frustrated and bored with his inability to kill Sindri, Ishtar decided to get Sindri to admit he was no less a monster than himself. Ishtar had several technicians ensnare Sindri's mind and run him through trial after trial, ensuring he failed each time and innocents died. When Sindri would not break, Ishtar decided to end things in a duel. He made Sindri navigate a maze designed by Andromeda, at the centre of which lay Dawnbringer, Sindri's personal hammer, as well as the corpses of several of his comrades. When Sindri retrieved his hammer he managed to overpower Ishtar and activated a teleporter built into the head of the hammer. Sindri was transported into the upper atmosphere of Earth and burnt up during reentry. Description Like his sibling generals, Sindri has a characteristic that sets him apart: his patience and humanity. Though possibly gene-bred into his temperament, this was also likely influenced by his upbringing in a small village. Sindri constantly gives commands in the heat of battle that causes the least amount of casualties to the native population against the advice of his men. It is spoken of among his siblings that Sindri is the most suited to their Father's vision of a peaceful Imperium. Sindri is the largest and physically strongest of all the generals. He is said to be as tall in his armour as Palamedes is in his own, much larger armour, and is capable of overturning battle tanks with his bare hands. During sparring matches with his sibling generals, Sindri deliberately held back out of fear of hurting them. Equipment Sindri was equipped with many finely crafted weapons built by his own hands. Most notable of these was the massive Hammer Dawnbringer and the pistol, The Furnace's Heart. Before forging Dawnbringer (originally intended as a gift for Palamedes), Sindri used the Hammer Thunderhead. For protection, he wore the Baroque Armour known as The Draken Scale, which included the Gauntlet of the Forge. He forged thousands of unique and dangerous artefacts in his lifetime, but charged the first Forgefather, with destroying them as he departed for Bucharest. He conceded to allow the sparing of seven, which were to be locked away if Sindri fell at Bucharest. These seven, along with the Gauntlet of the Forge worn by Sindri at Bucharest, survived to become known as the nine Artefacts of Sindri, and are still sought out today.